L'oiseau inconnu
by EshayaEirlys
Summary: "Au plus fort de l'orage, il y a toujours un oiseau pour nous rassurer. C'est l'oiseau inconnu, il chante avant de s'envoler." ( René Char) Post-Hadès. Les chevaliers d'ors ont été ressuscités, et tous vivent à présent heureux. Vraiment ? Quant les non-dits se mêlent aux mensonges, et quand des vérités douloureuses refont surface, jusqu'à faire perdre la raison, que faire ? (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Cela fait un moment que je n'avais rien écris pour cette histoire. Du coup, je me permets de la remettre un peu au goût du jour, histoire de pas m'ennuyer trop vite. L'histoire change de la version précédente…Ce n'est pas le même scénario même si ça commence pareil, c'est pas les mêmes couples, c'est pas pareil du tout en fait, même si j'ai déjà toute l'histoire dans mon cerveau de grosse cinglée. Donc pour ceux qui s'y sont déjà frotté, n'hésitez pas, re-frotter-y-vous ! Et pour les nouveaux, bienvenue (insérer ici un rire diablement machiavélique et très terrifiant)_

 _Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, même si bien évidemment ils vont tous encore bien souffrir, ils sont au monsieur avec le nom que je n'arrive toujours pas à prononcer. En fait, je suis partie pendant deux ans, mais ils ne sont toujours pas à moi…Que la vie est injuste !_

 _Bref, je me la ferme, et je vous laisse profiter, mes petits amis…_

* * *

 **Prologue : S'il te plait, ne me déteste pas.**

L'hiver vient. Il fait plus froid que d'habitude, ce soir.

Assis devant sa Maison, sur les marches blanches de pierres dures, Aiolia est recroquevillé sur le sol, la tête posée sur les genoux, comme un enfant assoupi. Ses yeux clairs sont perdus dans l'immensité des pierres, d'où émergent les constructions des autres maisons... Il est si fatigué.

Encore une nuit de cauchemars...Il en fait sans cesse, depuis la longue nuit et la guerre sainte contre l'autre cinglé d'Hadès.

Dans sa grande gentillesse, Zeus a choisi de ressuscités l'ensemble des Chevaliers, tout en indiquant expressément aux autres dieux de ne plus s'attaquer à cette dernière, sous peine de sanctions radicales.

Personnes n'a apprécié, bien évidemment. Mais bon, entre la paix et la damnation éternelle, le choix est vite fait.

Les traîtres d'alors ont été pardonnés, évidemment. Dokho a embrassé Shion dès que celui-ci s'est réveillé, lui arrachant d'ailleurs la moitié des cheveux au passage : 243 ans à attendre, à souffrir en solitaire, loin l'un de l'autre... Ces deux-là, maintenant, méritent vraiment tout le bonheur du monde.

Aiolia serait mort, certainement, si lui avait dû vivre aussi longtemps sans la personne aimée. En un sens, c'est ainsi qu'il a vécu, sans son frère pour l'aimer.

Ensuite, viennent Saga et Mu. Les plus discrets, si on veut. Le Gémeau s'est approché du Bélier comme un enfant devant un animal blessé, tremblant à l'idée de le faire fuir, et puis, d'une voix douce, s'est excusé. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois…Pour la Mort de Shion, l'exil forcé à Jamir, les coups donnés et reçus, les larmes versées, la douleur et les mensonges. Et Mu, pas une fois, ne l'a interrompu, le regard indéchiffrable, des sanglots silencieux secouants doucement ses épaules, ses larmes s'écoulant en même temps que celles de son ainé.

A la fin du discours, le Bélier l'a envoyé joyeusement valser à l'autre bout de l'arène, avant de l'attirer contre lui et de l'embrasser longtemps, les yeux fermés et les paupières crispées, comme si l'autre allait à nouveau disparaître pour laisser la place à un monstre.

Aiolia est heureux pour eux, même si lui-même a du mal à pardonner à Saga, malgré le fait que dès son réveil, celui-ci lui a littéralement sauté dessus pour s'excuser en lui pleurant littéralement dans les bras, avant de se faire empoigner par un Kanon désireux, lui aussi, de saluer son frère.

Le pardon viendra, si on lui laisse assez de temps : il lui est difficile, de toute façon, en voyant son comportement avec le Bélier depuis leurs résurrections, de le haïr plus que cela. Et puis, à l'inverse de beaucoup, Saga n'était pas lui-même.

Après, il y a eu Camus et Milo. Comme Chacun s'y attendait, ils se sont contentés d'un simple sourire un peu idiot, avec des yeux lourds de blessures et de non-dit. Une simple caresse douce sur une joue, un baiser déposé délicatement dans une crinière de cheveux d'ors…Pour eux, savoir que l'autre est là, vraiment là, pas juste un fantôme, ça vaut plus que toutes les choses qu'ils pourront se dire. Et bien sûr, il y a eu la mort de Camus, son retour, ses mensonges, encore et toujours. Ils ont tellement des choses à se dire, des cris à pousser, des larmes et des blessures à guérir…Mais ils sont là. Le pire est passé, ils ne peuvent qu'avancer, à présent. Et ils savent qu'ils veulent avancer ensemble.

Deathmask et Aphrodite se sont un peu moqués d'eux. Avant, bien sûr, de s'embrasser passionnément sous les applaudissements divers, leur couple plus fort que jamais. Tous les deux ont trahi beaucoup de gens, dans ce monde et dans l'autre. Cependant, ils se sont toujours restés fidèle.

Et puis son frère est revenu.

Dès qu'il l'a vu, Aiolia n'a pas voulu y croire, refusant de bouger, restant cloué par terre avant que Kanon, l'autre petit frère, ne lui tapote gentiment le bras pour lui dire de bouger. Aioros n'a pas fait un pas, se contentant de lui tendre les bras, hésitant, comme s'il avait oublié comme être autre chose que le défenseur d'Athéna, et que son petit frère pouvait le rejeter.

Ensuite, tout est brouillé. Il se souvient de ses larmes, des bras de son grand frère autour de sa taille et de sa voix lui répétant, encore et encore, que le cauchemar était fini et que maintenant, il était là, tandis qu'il lui effleurait les cheveux, des larmes coulants de ses yeux verts pour terminer leur chute dans les mèches plus claires du lionceau.

Oui, son frère est de retour...Et ce dernier a pardonné, sans poser la moindre réserve, à Saga, Kanon, et tous les chevaliers du sanctuaire. Y compris Shura…

Aiolia ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en songeant à l'autre...Haine, déception profonde, et colère.

Aioros a beau lui répéter que le Capricorne n'y est pour rien, qu'il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres, Aiolia ne peut pas oublier. Ni les injures, ni les regards méprisants, ni les larmes. Et surtout, il y a tellement de sang qui lui tache les doigts, et d'années passées à haïr la mauvaise personne, pour simplement passer dessus, même par simple respect pour son frère.

Alors il évite l'autre, tout simplement...Et si son frère le regarde souvent en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Shura baisse le regard et accepte, malheureux, le Lion l'ignore, attisant le feu glacé de la colère dans son âme, tout en faisant croire que tout va bien pour lui.

Même si jamais il ne s'est senti aussi seul, qu'il passe ses nuits à pleurer et à cauchemarder, et que le souvenir des années ne quitte jamais son esprit…Il souffre, mais peu importe.

Tout plutôt que de demander de l'aide à celui qui lui a pris la seule personne à avoir jamais vraiment comptée pour lui.

* * *

-Il me déteste...Tu ne penses pas ?

Aioros redresse la tête, sursautant à cause de la surprise, tandis que Shura se glisse en silence à ses côtés, les yeux baissés.

Les deux combattants se trouvent en haut de Star Hill, sous l'œil bienveillant des étoiles et la surveillance discrète et mentale du Grand Pope. Même si ce lieu est réservé traditionnellement à Athéna, Shion a choisis, après la guerre, de le laisser ouvert à tous. Une manière de tourner la page sur tous les terribles souvenirs qui y sont attachés.

Le Sagittaire soupire, ses cheveux sombres tombants devant ses yeux, malgré le bandeau rouge qu'il affectionne toujours autant. Il faudra probablement qu'il pense à les couper…

-Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste vraiment.

-Je n'ait pas été franchement sympathique avec lui, pendant ton...absence prolongée. Et puis quel crétin voudrait encore adresser la parole à l'Homme qui porte sur ses mains le sang de son frère ?

Chose qu'il fait bien trop souvent, en ce moment, Aioros songe à ce petit frère qu'il ne connait plus vraiment aujourd'hui. Il garde encore l'image du petit garçon aux yeux verts et rieurs, à califourchon sur les épaules de Shura. Comment son frère a-t'il pu changer à ce point ?

-Et moi qui pensais que tu avais cessé de pleurnicher sur tes malheurs. Il ne te déteste pas. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour comprendre que tu n'es pas vraiment responsable de ma mort.

-Il me regarde à chaque fois comme s'il voulait me fracasser le crâne, je te fais remarquer.

-Oh oui ! Et c'est plutôt comique, d'ailleurs... Plus sérieusement, Lia a toujours été plus difficile que moi quand il s'agissait de pardonner. Bon, il a accepté les excuses de tous les autres sans broncher, je te l'accorde. Cependant ton cas à toi est différent, vu qu'il te faisait confiance. En plus, si, comme tu dis, tu l'as fait souffrir... Mon frère a dû se refermer sur lui-même, suite à ma mort, pour ne pas être blessé. Même à moi, il a du mal à faire confiance, aujourd'hui. Je déteste ça.

Les deux hommes restent un instant silencieux.

-Shura ? Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Ça risque de ne pas te plaire, et ça concerne mon frère.

-Dit toujours ?

-Est ce que tu aimes mon frère ? Et par aimer, je parle de plus que de la simple amitié...

Shura ne répond pas...Et Aioros, tournant la tête, le vois pour la première fois de leur vie commune rougir comme une tomate, ce qui a le mérite de le faire éclater de rire.

-Absolument pas ! Comment peux-tu seulement penser un truc pareil !? Je suis un serviteur d'Athéna !

-Ne te fatigue pas. Tu as ma bénédiction, idiot. Enfin, seulement si tu arrives à te faire aimer de Lia, avant. Mais je te préviens. Qu'il souffre encore une seule fois, et ami ou non, je te fais manger Excalibur, c'est clair ? Il en a déjà assez vu comme ça, il n'a pas besoin d'en subir encore plus.

-Aioros, je ne suis pas amoureux de ton frère...Sort-toi ça immédiatement de la tête !

\- C'est cela...Apprend à mentir, si tu veux mon avis, mon vieux.

* * *

Assis en tailleur, dans la position si simple du Lotus, Shion, pour une fois séparé de son atroce masque à pointe et de ses lourdes robes de cérémonies, médite, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la discussion de ses deux chevaliers.

Vraiment, parfois la télépathie a du bon...

Soudain, deux bras solides se glissent autour de sa taille, le relevant, tandis qu'un souffle chaud lui chatouille la nuque, et qu'une odeur reconnaissable d'orange, de citron piquant et de menthe fraîche envahis l'atmosphère, des cheveux roux et soyeux lui effleurant la joue...

-C'est très vilain, votre seigneurie, dites-moi...Tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant ?

Tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre Dokho, Shion pousse un léger soupir de bien-être, et puis sourit.

-Que veut-tu, j'ai appris du meilleur des maîtres...Tu n'avais pas un disciple à aller ennuyer ?

-Shiryu se débrouillera très bien sans moi. Alors, que disent-t-ils ?

-Ils parlent d'Aiolia...

-Ouch ! Sujet sensible...Pauvre Shura !

-En fait, c'est plutôt amusant : Aioros s'est mis dans la tête que Shura et son frère formeraient un joli couple... C'est mignon, le grand frère qui joue les entremetteurs.

-S'ils ne s'écharpent pas avant... Mais je suis assez d'accord. Il a l'œil, Aioros...

Shion se met à ronronner, tels un petit chat câlin, tandis que Dokho se met à lui mordiller la nuque. 243 ans. Il a attendu cet énergumène écervelé et frondeur pendant 243 longues années, à lentement se laisser mourir, pour revenir, le retrouver, et puis partir encore. Maintenant, plus de combats, et surtout, plus de guerres saintes stupides et trop sanglantes... Ils peuvent enfin vivre ensemble.

Juste la paix, teintée de vigilance, mais une paix méritée par tous et gagnée par chacun.

Une main douce, légèrement calleuse, le sort soudain de ses pensées, tandis que les doigts doux de Dokho remontent vers les attaches de ses vêtements, tous doucement...Des lèvres douces se posent sur les siennes, et Shion en oublie presque de respirer, tandis qu'une langue chaude et sucrée, si sure d'elle, passe la barrière de ses lèvres pour s'enrouler autour de sa compagne, dans un baiser violent, affamé, et pourtant étrangement doux...Un baiser chassant les ténèbres.

Dans un bruissement léger de tissus, les deux hommes se relèvent, les vêtements de Shion tombants uns à uns sur le sol, tandis que des mains douces parcourent son corps, lui arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements, sonnant comme des sanglots...Et bientôt, les lèvres remplacent les doigts, parcourant avec langueur la peau lisse et sans défauts d'un Atlante gémissant. C'est si bon...

Shion s'écarte cependant des lèvres de l'autre, haletant.

-Il faudra quand même que je pense à une idée...Ils ne peuvent pas rester ainsi.

Dokho hoche simplement la tête, et dans un doux élan reprend ses lèvres.

* * *

-Kanon, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma maison, sur mon fauteuil en train de boire ma bière ?

L'ancien traître est paisiblement installé sur l'un des fauteuils de la maison du Sagittaire, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et une pile de bouquins visiblement « empruntés » de la bibliothèque personnelles de Camus posée sur une table basse, juste à côté d'une bouteille déjà vide.

Aioros hausse un sourcil, agacé, reflétant le mouvement des épaules de l'autre qui sourit, hilare...Kanon.

A l'opposé de son frère, le si sage Saga, le plus jeune est comparable à une véritable tempête... Par moment, il rappelle Aiolia au Sagittaire, mais celui-ci préfère penser que son petit frère n'est pas aussi sombre, à se mettre volontairement en danger pour ennuyer son frère...Cela ne l'empêche pas d'apprécier Kanon. Il se souvient du nombre effarant de blagues stupides qu'ils ont faites, autrefois. Avant que l'autre ne le trahisse, provoquant sa mort.

-Kanon...Répond et arrête de ricaner bêtement, ou je peux t'assurer que tu vas passer ta nuit dehors.

-Oui, bon, ça va ! Saga m'a demandé, non, supplié, de lui laisser la maison pour ce soir...C'est leur premier vrai rendez-vous, à lui et à au bébé cornu. Apparemment, je risque de gâcher l'ambiance…

Le regard du plus jeune se fait plus sombre, tandis qu'Aioros le regarde fixement, les yeux écarquillés : Oh, si Saga lui tombe sous le bras, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure…Shion le lui a dit et répété. Si Kanon a trahi, c'est parce qu'il a l'impression, depuis le départ, de ne pas avoir de place auprès de son frère. Si le plus âgé peut concevoir qu'il veuille passer un moment tranquille avec Mu, c'est stupide d'agir ainsi et de jeter son frère dehors comme s'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Kanon a beau vouloir le cacher, Aioros sait comment est Saga lorsqu'il veut quelque chose de quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un est son frère. Il s'énerve généralement beaucoup trop vite, fini par dire des horreurs et ne s'excuse jamais, drapé dans le voile de sa dignité, ceci juste parce qu'il n'aime pas perdre face à Kanon.

-Je peux partir, si je te dérange.

-Quoi ? Oh non, c'est bon, reste...Comme ça tu pourras m'aider.

-Euh...A faire quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Et bien à faire en sorte que mon frangin et Shura ouvrent les yeux et se rendent compte des sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre...Rassure-moi, je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être rendu compte ?

-Le Chaton avec Monsieur « Je fais tout mieux que tout le Monde » ? J'ai des images qui me viennent, à faire pâlir Milo en personnes. Déesse, par pitié, sortez -moi ça du cerveau ! Pouah !

Aioros éclate de rire, lui balançant un polochon en plein visage, tandis que le Gémeau prend un air angélique...La nuit promet d'être longue.

* * *

 _En vrai, ils m'avaient tous bien manqué…Je pense que moi pas du tout, par contre. Vu que quand j'écris sur eux, ils ont toujours tendance à souffrir un maximum._

 _Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter. J'ai toujours plein d'idées pour mes fics, mais il me faut mon carburant. Le premier qui s'y colle gagne un méga-cookie de la mort qui tue !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Bon sang, je le poste enfin celui-là ! Ça fait des mois qu'il traine sur mon ordi, que je le modifie encore et encore…Pas fâchée de m'en débarrasser, pour le coup._

 _Vu que ça commence à pas mal partir en vrille pour tous les chevaliers, et que me connaissant (moi, sadique en repos ^^) ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, je pense passer la fic en T ou en M. Personne ne va mourir (ou probablement juste ma dignité ^^), mais les sujets traités vont être des sujets lourds. Enfin bon, là-dessus, c'est plus à vous de juger, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner un avis en review._

 _Revenons à nos moutons ! Je me permets de ne pas faire de réponses aux commentaires, vu que ça fait un max de temps que j'ai posté des mails de réponse. Je suis absolument désolée pour le retard…Faut croire que celui-là voulait vraiment pas sortir !_

 _Je ne suis toujours pas la propriétaire de Saint Seiya…Si je l'étais, ils seraient tous en couple et Athéna serait morte depuis longtemps ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Little brother need a savior**

-Tout le monde est là ? Bien ! On va pouvoir commencer.

L'ambiance est morose, aujourd'hui, malgré un soleil rayonnant et la paix qui règne à présent en maitresse absolue sur la Terre. Une paix méritée, mais surtout bien ennuyeuse, pour des soldats qui, comme eux, sont habitués à se battre à chaque seconde, dans le seul but de se sentir vivant.

La salle du Palais de Star Hill, ce palais où tant de gens sont morts, pour qu'une jeune dame puisse vivre, résonne encore de ces échos passés. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tous ont du mal à se tenir ici, aujourd'hui. Ce palais, c'est le symbole de l'échec de certains, celui du deuil pour d'autres…Et bien peu se souviennent encore des rares moments de bonheur qui se sont déroulés ici l'espace d'un instant.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tous ont du mal à se tenir ici, aujourd'hui, sans penser au passé. C'est leur première vraie réunion tous ensemble depuis leur résurrection…Il y a eu tellement de choses à faire, tellement à reconstruire, qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de vraiment se concentrer sur ce passé qui les rongent. Et puis, c'est toujours plus simple à supporter, la haine, lorsque l'objet de celle-ci ne se trouve pas juste en face de nous dans une pièce close.

Malgré toute cette rage, pourtant, ils sont tous là. Répondant comme toujours présents à l'appel de leur Pope.

Cette coutume, presque une tradition, s'appliquait bien avant Shion. Elle a continué avec Saga, se poursuit aujourd'hui, et se poursuivra encore pendant longtemps. C'est tout ce qui leurs reste, aujourd'hui…De soldats fidèles, ils sont aujourd'hui des plaies béantes sur lesquelles on aurait vulgairement posé un bandage, et qui font semblant que tout va pour le mieux alors qu'au fond elles s'infectent peu à peu en silence. Cette situation peut-elle encore durer longtemps sans qu'un jour l'un d'entre eux explose ? Leur déesse semble le penser, elle qui n'est jamais là, occupée à vadrouiller on ne sait où avec des chevaliers de bronzes dont leurs ainés ne peuvent que reconnaitre la patience.

Debout dans son coin, Mu ignore complétement son ancien maître, qui continue à parler paisiblement, comme oublieux des conflits qui font encore rage ici-bas, tandis que les différents chevaliers font mine d'être attentif, par respect pour le vieux, même si chacun préférerait être ailleurs.

Mu, lui, fait justement partie de ceux qui ont des choses plus importantes à penser. Il lui reste des armures à terminer, l'entrainement de Kiki à poursuivre, et tellement de blessés à soigner qu'il a parfois l'impression d'être en train de relever à bout de bras l'ensemble des chevaliers du Sanctuaire…Tous, sauf ceux qui ont le plus souffert de cette guerre. Et à en juger par le cosmos erratique qui émane à présent en vagues si diffuses que seul un guérisseur ou une personne très attentive pourrait les percevoir, l'un d'entre eux souffre même un peu plus que les autres. Mais même un guérisseur aussi averti que Mu ne peut pas savoir avec exactitude de qui il peut s'agir.

Ses yeux se posent soudain sur Kanon, en retrait, à côté de Saga, celui-ci occupé à parler avec un Deathmask qui commence progressivement à s'assoupir sur place, sans vraiment chercher à le cacher. Le Gémeau cadet tremble comme une feuille, des gouttes de transpiration sur sa peau pâlie par la fatigue. Étrange...Il ne fait pourtant pas froid, par ici. Shion doit d'ailleurs avoir des gènes de chat, il faudra lui dire de baisser le chauffage.

Un autre regard pèse sur Kanon et Saga, et Mu a la surprise, en en remontant la piste, de voir Aioros, assis à côté de son petit frère, fusiller littéralement l'aîné des Gémeaux du regard, alors que Saga l'ignore royalement. Et pendant ce temps, Shura et Aiolia, quant à eux, évitent soigneusement de se regarder, l'un visiblement très en colère tandis que l'autre semble presque embarrassé.

Shaka, lui, flotte paisiblement, un bon mètre au-dessus du sol, et ceci malgré le regard glacé de Shion. De tous, c'est probablement le moins affecté par l'aura de noirceur qui semble embaumé l'ensemble des chevaliers d'or, ces derniers temps. Bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas connu pour être un flegmatique légendaire…Il faut croire que pour lui aussi, tout est réglé.

Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas pour tout le monde.

A cette pensée, le jeune bélier ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer, probablement un peu trop bruyamment pour que cela passe inaperçu. Quel climat pénible…

\- Mu, si tu t'ennuies, n'hésite pas à nous prévenir, hein ? Histoire que je te colle des corvées de garde pour t'occuper…

Un gémissement coupe soudainement la parole à un Shion plus qu'agacé. Et Mu ne fait même plus attention au reste de la phrase, tous ses sens de médecin du sanctuaire étant concentrés sur une unique personne…

Kanon.

Le cadet des jumeaux a cessé de simplement frissonner, tremblant à présent violement. C'est comme si, pour lui, toute la grande salle de réunion s'était transformée en une immense banquise glaciale, digne des pires colères de Camus.

-Kanon ?

Alerté par l'inquiétude qu'il peut sentir dans la voix de Mu, Saga, qui jusqu'ici faisait mine d'ignorer jusqu'à l'existence même de son cadet, se retourne vers celui-ci, de la surprise et de l'inquiétude peintes sur le visage.

-Kanon ? Tout va bien ?

Hésitant, Saga tend une main vers son petit frère…Et se fait repousser à l'autre bout de la pièce par une vague violente de cosmos émanant de celui-ci, qui observe son ainé comme un animal apeuré contemplerait un prédateur. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire remplis de vie, se sont comme éteints, à cause de la terreur abjecte qui y règne.

-Kanon ? Tu me fais peur, répond !

-Je...Oui. Ne me touche pas. S'il te plaît, Saga, laisse-moi, recule et va-t'en…

\- Kanon...

\- Dégage !

Désarçonné par la sècheresse dans la voix de son frère, Saga recule encore d'un pas, puis de deux. Mu jette un regard stupéfait à Shion, qui vient de retirer son masque de Pope, et s'approche lentement du plus jeune, les yeux baissés, tentant de se rendre le moins menaçant possible.

Et l'image frappe soudain Mu, tant elle est réaliste.

C'est comme si Shion et Saga, chacun à leur manière, tentaient d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage et blessé. Un animal doté de dents aiguisées, pourtant. Et il suffit d'un contact pour que la situation bascule.

Le choc de cosmos qui s'en suis les fais tous sursauter, tandis que Kanon se précipite vers la porte, la respiration hachée et le teint blafard. Mais à peine a-t 'il posé sa main sur la lourde poignée de cuivre que ses jambes le lâchent et qu'il s'effondre brusquement sur le sol.

-Kanon !

-Ne me touche pas, Saga ! Je...Je...Non

\- Par la Déesse, mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Kanon ?

C'est Shaka qui s'est avancé, doucement, ses grands yeux clairs fixés sur ceux, brillants de larmes, du cadet prostré sur le sol de granit. Les autres sont restés figés, stupéfaits. Le spectacle est presque pathétique. Kanon, épuisé, tente de se lever, encore et encore, pour toujours retombé, tandis que Shaka s'approche, encore plus doucement que Shion, pour laisser le temps au cadet de le rejeter, s'il le faut.

\- Kanon, s'il te plait, calme-toi. Personne ne va te faire de mal, mais Saga est terrifié, et Shion et Mu le sont aussi, alors je t'en prie, calme-toi. Personne ne va t'approcher si tu ne le souhaite pas.

Et la voix de Kanon est tremblante, elle-aussi, tandis qu'il se redresse avec difficulté, les yeux baissés.

\- Dit-leur de reculer. Tous.

D'un commun accord, tous refluent vers l'arrière de la salle, sauf Saga, qui semble perdu, sans trop savoir s'il doit passer outre la demande de son frère, ou faire comme les autres et laisser Shaka gérer la situation, lui qui n'a pas de lien particulier avec Kanon, et qui n'est même pas guérisseur.

S'avancer ? Reculer ?

Agenouillé près de Kanon, Shaka, trop occupé à analyser la situation pour déterminer la meilleure marche à suivre, ne lui prête qu'une attention discrète. Il ignore ce qui l'a décidé à agir, et pour tout dire il s'en moque. Lui qui n'est pas guérisseur nage actuellement dans des eaux profondes et inconnues. Et c'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il faut être prudent. Kanon est suffisamment mal en point comme ça, sans avoir besoin que quelqu'un en rajoute une couche…

Le toucher.

C'est le toucher de Saga, puis celui de Shion qui ont fait paniquer Kanon. Il doit donc trouver un moyen d'apaiser celui-ci sans contact physique direct.

Mais comment faire ?

 _« Tu as besoin d'aide, Ishan ? »_

 _« Mon ami souffre, Achan. Je ne sais pas comment l'apaiser sans qu'il ne sombre encore plus profondément dans la peur qui est la sienne »_

 _« La dame que tu as choisie t'a dotée d'un outil que tu sais parfaitement utiliser, il me semble, mon Ishan. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour rassurer ton ami. »_

 _« Le cosmos ne me servira à rien dans cette situation. »_

 _« Alors je ne peux rien faire de plus, mon Ishan. »_

De dépit, Shaka soupire. Et c'est alors qu'une voix se fait entendre, très douce, et pourtant venue d'un chevalier dont beaucoup pensent qu'il a un cœur de glace.

\- Doucement s'endort la terre

Dans le soir tombant

Ferme vite tes paupières

Dors petit enfant.

Dors en paix près de ta mère

Fais des rêves bleus

Au matin dans la lumière

Tu t'élanceras joyeux

Sur ton lit la lune pose

Ses rayons d'argent

Quand s'apaisent gens et choses

Dors mon tout petit enfant

Mais ton père est brave et rude

C'est un vieux soldat

Fais dodo sans inquiétude

Mais ne tremble pas

Surpris par la douceur qu'il peut lire dans les yeux de Camus, Mu jette un regard interrogateur à Milo, qui lui rend un sourire entendu. On oublie souvent que Camus est l'un des rares d'entre eux à avoir dû dresser des enfants pour en faire des adultes.

-A ton tour tu vas connaître

L'amitié des guerriers

Mais seulement tu devras mettre

Pied à l'étrier

En tout cas, le stratagème semble marcher : Kanon a cessé de trembler, et ses yeux semblent se fermer tout seul, tandis que la voix douce d'un Camus au regard indéchiffrable le berce lentement vers un sommeil salvateur.

Et tandis que la chanson ne cesse de résonner, telle une étoile brillante au milieu des murs froids et blancs du Sanctuaire, la vague de cosmos agressif que dégageait Kanon s'éteint brusquement, tandis que celui s'effondre littéralement sur le sol, le front trempé de sueur.

-L'air martial et l'âme digne

Loin tu partiras

De la main me faisant signe

Passant devant moi

Fais dodo paupières closes

Comme un vrai enfant

Sur ton lit la lune pose

Son regard apaisant.

* * *

 _Il flotte…_

 _Il est seul, enveloppé d'un cocon de ténèbres glaciales, tandis qu'il s'enfonce passivement dans l'immensité de la nuit qui l'entoure, sans même chercher à lutter contre le torrent de noirceur qui l'entraine, toujours plus profondément au cœur de la nuit noire._

 _Si les choses doivent être ainsi, pourquoi lutter ? Il n'est qu'un déchet, issu d'un autre âge, qu'on laisse pourrir dans un coin. S'il n'était jamais né, tout aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde._

 _« Tout est de ta faute… »_

 _Est-ce toi que je ressens ? Tes ténèbres ? Pourquoi me persécute-tu ?_

 _« Parce que toutes ces souffrances que je peux ressentir, toute cette rage, sont de ton fait. C'est toi qui as trahi celle que tu avais choisi de protéger, toi qui as poussé ton frère à t'enfermer, toi qui as mentis à Poséidon et faillis provoquer l'effondrement de notre monde »_

 _C'est faux…J'ai sauvé notre monde d'Hadès. S'il est vrai que j'ai poussé Saga à la démence, j'ai sauvé Athéna de Poséidon, et elle m'a pardonné. Je ne suis plus un traitre. Je suis un chevalier d'or…_

 _« Mens-toi donc à toi-même si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Kanon. Je suis toi, et tu es moi. Je suis ta vérité. Et la vérité, c'est que tu dois payer pour tes crimes »_

 _Il ne cesse de s'enfoncer, les ténèbres se refermant autour de lui comme un linceul étouffant. Et dans sa conscience, tout devient noir._

* * *

Trois jours.

Cela fait trois longs jours que Saga attend, assis au chevet de son frère. Trois jours que celui-ci ne s'est pas réveillé, malgré tous leurs efforts, sans que ni Shion, ni Mu ne puissent lui en expliquer la raison.

Trois jours d'angoisse, à espérer un signe, juste un… Trois jours à redouter que la poitrine qui se soulève au rythme de respirations lentes et endormies, sous des draps blancs d'hôpital, ne s'affaisse définitivement. Trois jours d'agonie.

Kanon est relativement stable, malgré tout. Mu lui dit et répète que son frère va bien, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une éventuelle séquelle physique du combat de titan que Saga sait qu'il a dû mener contre le juge, que Kanon est d'ailleurs en pleine forme à ce niveau-là, et que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

 _Mais si tout va si bien, pourquoi ne se réveille-t'il pas, alors ?_

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Mu, c'est toi ? Désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais…

-C'est rien. Je monte.

D'un commun accord, ils ont décidé d'installer Kanon dans le premier temple, afin de simplifier les déplacements pour Mu, Shion faisant face à une surcharge de travail trop intense pour être vraiment présent. Même si le cadet possède sa chambre au troisième temple, il est mieux pour lui être proche d'un médecin, si jamais sa situation s'aggravait. Les chevaliers d'or peuvent survivre des semaines sans eau ni nourriture, mais mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable, non ?

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Saga ne passait pas déjà le plus clair de son temps au premier temple avec le bélier d'or.

L'ainé s'en veux, et c'est une douleur aigue qui ne cesse de le hanter, le privant même de sommeil. Une multitude de « et si ? » ne cessent de trotter dans sa tête. Et s'il n'avait pas crié sur Kanon la veille de la réunion ? Et s'il avait fait plus d'effort pour aller vers son cadet, depuis cette deuxième chance qu'ils ont, et qu'ils ont commencé à laisser se flétrir ? Et si ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Saga.

Saga sourit. Tendre Mu, avec une mentalité digne de celle d'un vrai guérisseur et une manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde, les bons comme les mauvais, mais aussi bien plus sage que la plupart d'entre eux. Et pourtant, même toutes la tendresse du bélier ne peut l'aider dans son tourment. Il est le grand frère de Kanon. C'est à lui de le protéger, de prendre les coups à sa place. Une responsabilité qu'il a passé des années à fuir, une lâcheté qui pourrait aujourd'hui lui coûter son cadet. Ce petit frère qu'il vient à peine de retrouver.

\- Saga…Il est tard, tu sais. Tu devrais être au lit. Et puis ce n'est pas…

\- Je sais. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas écouter mes pensées quand je rumine. J'ai tendance à me transformer en petit garçon pleurnichard, dans des situations pareilles.

Le sourire que lui renvoie Mu est amer.

\- C'est ton frère. Si c'était Kiki sur ce lit, moi aussi je pleurerais. Mais y passer toutes tes journées, Saga, ça ne va pas ni l'aider ni faire qu'il revienne plus vite. Alors s'il te plait, rentre te reposer. Kiki t'a préparé le diner au troisième temple.

Saga ne peut pas lui donner tort. Déjà, il peut sentir ses yeux de fermer tout seul. Alors, comme un automate, il se lève, se dirige vers la sortie sans même saluer Mu, tentant d'ignorer ce qu'il sait être une grimace crispée par la tristesse et l'impuissance sur le visage que l'homme qu'il aime, alors qu'il monte les marches, titubant comme un homme malade, sans but, vide de tout espoir.

 _« Et si ? Et si j'avais été là, tout simplement ? »_

Il ne lui a même pas dit au revoir en partant…Et pourtant, Saga aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui embrasser le front en partant, comme il le faisait avant de dormir, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Mais il ne peut pas. Il a déjà bien assez souillé son frère. Il est inutile d'abaisser Kanon à son niveau à lui, de le limiter à des envies dont il sait pertinemment qu'elles ne vont que dans un sens. Kanon est loyal, et parfois trop honnête. Lui n'est qu'un lâche hypocrite, incapable de protéger celui qui aurait dû être la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui.

Et tandis qu'il monte les marches, marionnette sans but auquel on aurait coupé les fils, Saga sent quelque chose d'humide et de salé se mettre à couler sur son visage, qu'il essuie machinalement, sans vraiment y prêter attention…

Plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance, à présent. Son petit frère est mort, et tout est de sa faute.

* * *

-Fait trop chaud...

Camus relève juste à temps le nez de son livre pour voir Milo claquer la porte, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, sa tête glissant sur les genoux du Verseau avec un gémissement sonore. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Son compagnon est un véritable enfant, parfois…

-Re-bonjour à toi aussi. Tout va bien ?

-Fait trop chaud...

Camus ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, bien camouflé sous un toussotement salvateur devant le regard faussement blessé que lui lance le scorpion.

Son Milo. Aussi agité qu'une pile électrique ou qu'un chien fou, et l'instant d'après, complètement vide de toute énergie. Son air de gamin est par contre assez...désarmant, il faut bien l'avouer.

C'est toujours aussi bon de sentir sa chaleur. Camus a cru, à leur réveil, l'avoir perdu. Ils sont restés longtemps à se regarder, si longtemps que le Verseau a pensé, pendant cette courte période, que le gouffre qui les séparaient et qu'il avait lui-même créé était bien trop immense pour être franchi. Et puis il y a eu ce mouvement, de la part de l'autre. Un simple effleurement, déposé au coin de sa joue avec hésitation, une paire de grands yeux clairs le contemplant comme s'il était Dieu sur Terre. Et alors, comme toujours lorsqu'on parle de Milo, Camus n'a pas pu résister.

D'abord un baiser dans les boucles sauvages, puis sur les lèvres, avant d'oublier définitivement le monde autour d'eux, comme si le sien ne tournait pas déjà autour de ce drôle de gamin pourtant adulte. Et toujours son odeur, l'odeur de Milo, qu'il ne saurait pas décrire mais qui, à elle-seule, porte toute les merveilles de l'Univers. Juste son odeur, et la douceur de sa peau. C'est la seule chose qu'à jamais demandé Camus, et la seule chose qui lui manquait vraiment, lorsqu'il pourrissait aux Enfers.

-Tu fait quoi ?

-Je lit.

Les doigts froids du Chevalier de Glace se sont glissés dans les cheveux bleu sombre, effleurant les boucles en diffusant une bienfaisante vague de froid, s'écartant de temps à autre pour tourner les pages de son livre, son univers lové contre lui. Un grognement soulagé le fait sourire.

-Camus ?

-Oui ?

-Tu lit quoi ?

-Des poèmes.

Un silence. Depuis ces quelques jours, après la réunion désastreuse qu'ils ont tenus à Star Hill, ceux-ci sont légions. Milo est inquiet, il le sait…

Inquiet pour Kanon, mais aussi pour Saga, Mu, et tous les autres chevaliers d'or. Sauf que, comme tout ce qui chiffonne le Scorpion, celui-ci refuse d'en parler, et se contente donc de silences.

Alors Camus attend. La patience est la meilleure des armes, face aux pensées de quelqu'un comme Milo. Et le Verseau sait pertinemment que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que son compagnon ne craque et se décide à parler.

Il faut juste être patient…

* * *

-Tu es inquiet.

Adossé à l'une des colonnes du Palais, les yeux dans le vague, Shion ne répond pas, poussant brièvement un léger soupir lorsque Dokho se glisse derrière lui pour l'enlacer gentiment. Oui, il est inquiet...Entre les murs mentaux qu'il peut sentir érigés chez certains chevaliers d'or, l'état déplorable de Kanon et la détresse grandissante de Saga qui a décidé de rester enfermé dans la troisième maison en attendant que la tempête passe, il faut dire que les raisons de s'en faire sont nombreuses.

Des lèvres joueuses se posent sur sa nuque, le faisant sursauter, et Shion relève la tête pour croiser une paire de perles couleurs émeraude, où brille tout l'amour que Dokho ressent pour lui, ponctué d'un peu de malice et d'un minuscule soupçon d'appréhension, qu'il efface d'un baiser, tandis que l'autre resserre son étreinte, silencieux mais présent, comme toujours.

Dokho... En plus de 250 années de vie commune, son compagnon n'a presque pas changé. Il est toujours aussi chaud qu'une braise incandescente et doux comme un ourson, tantôt sérieux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de remettre l'un des jeunes à sa place ou d'enseigner à Shiryu, par exemple, mais parfois aussi gamin que peut l'être un enfant, se comportant comme un chiot un peu fou, très maladroit et franchement attendrissant. Dokho est multiple, à ses yeux, et c'est aussi le seul être, avec les autres Ors, qu'il aime réellement, de tout son cœur de vieillard dans un corps de bambin de même pas 20 ans.

\- Shion ?

\- Tu as raison...Je suis inquiet.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Ce sont des adultes raiso... Responsables, quand ils veulent.

\- C'est juste. Je sais, c'est simplement difficile de m'y faire, tu sais. Surtout concernant Kanon...Je l'avais sous le nez depuis le début, par la Déesse ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu louper quelque chose d'aussi gros. Mais, non, l'un des chevaliers dont j'ai la charge déprime à en mourir et moi je ne vois rien !

\- Personne n'est infaillible, tu sais ? Et puis, je pense que Kanon ne nous as pas tout dit. Il ne se bat avec personne, ni dans le Sanctuaire, ni au Palais, et se contente d'assister aux entraînements sans rien faire, dans les Arènes. Pourtant, il a des traces de bleus partout sur le corps

\- Je n vois pas trop où tu veux en venir, Amour. Kanon est une forte tête. Il s'est probablement bagarré avec quelqu'un du village, non ?

-Je veut en venir au fait que cet après-midi, j'ai croisé notre ami Kanon en montant vous rejoindre pour la réunion. Apparemment, il était parti chercher de la glace chez les deux Roméos de la huitième maison...avec deux charmants bleus de plus au niveau du cou, des griffures et une tête qui ferait peur à un spectre !

-C'est absolument impossible. Hormis Aioros, qui ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal, et Shaka, qui ne s'abaisserait absolument pas à frapper quelqu'un qui serait déjà affaiblit, Kanon n'a vu personne depuis hier.

\- Tu es donc certain que ces blessures ont été infligés par quelqu'un d'extérieur ?

-C'est forcément cela ! Kanon ne…Oh non, je vois où tu veux en venir. C'est impossible.

-Je crois bien que si, Shion. Ces blessures, c'est Kanon qui se les ait infligées. Tout seul. Et comme lorsque Saga s'est transformé en psychopathe à tendance meurtrières, je pense que quelque chose a dû l'y pousser.

Shion est stupéfait. C'est tout simplement impensable, même si la théorie se tient...Et puis, cela expliquerait du coup l'étrange hostilité du cadet envers Saga, de même qu'une partie de sa fascination pour Aioros. Ça ne peut être que cela, en effet. Mais comment ?

-Dokho...Il faut qu'on en parle à Saga.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? « Salut, chevalier, il semblerait que ton cher frère adoré ait hérité de ton double, mais bizarrement, ce n'est pas la même personnalité, donc on aurait besoin d'un coup de pouce. Pas la même ? Bah oui, apparemment, elle pousse ton frère au suicide, c'est marrant, non ? Tient, et puis pendant que tu es là, profite-en aussi pour nous amener l'armure des Gémeaux, vu qu'à première vue, c'est elle la responsable » ?

-Dokho...

\- Comment je le sais ? Parce que deux de nos anciens compagnons, j'ai nommé Aspros et Defteros, se sont retrouvés dans la même situation que vous, trouvant en plus le moyen de tomber respectivement amoureux l'un de l'autre avant de s'étriper joyeusement !

-Dokho !

-Quoi ? C'est la vérité !

-Ferme-la et laisse-moi réfléchir... Même si pour l'instant ni toi ni moi ne savons vraiment quoi faire, il ne faut pas s'énerver. Tachons de trouver une solution.

* * *

 _Ah, Shion ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je peux pas ne pas l'imaginer en monsieur Optimisme ^^_

 _Sinon, oui, je suis méchante ^^ Ceux qui ont déjà lu mes précédentes fics vous le confirmerons, je mange des bébés et je brûle les petits chatons (ou c'est l'inverse ?) quand on me met pas de review_

 _En vrai, soyons fou ^^ Sauvez un chaton, poster une review !_


End file.
